


Role-reversal

by wordsareleftbehind (froggydarren)



Series: In Another Life [2]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/wordsareleftbehind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For CrisscolferAUWednesdays<br/>Week #1: theme - social media</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role-reversal

"Darren? What is this?"

Chris is standing in the kitchen with a confused look and Darren's phone in his hand. His eyes are darting between the phone's screen and Darren who's picking at the leftovers from their take-out.

"What's what?"

Darren's reply causes him to almost choke on the food he was in the middle of chewing and Chris' concern last a moment until he looks at the phone again and frowns then turns it to his boyfriend.

"Oh," Darren's face falls and he grabs for the phone but Chris moves it out of reach and scrolls down.

"Is this…"

"Tumblr, yeah," Darren sighs, realizing that he won't be able to lie his way out of that one.

> _So, we can happily (or not, if you ask_ [ _Darren_ ](/) _) say that Brian is not fond of my boyfriend. And by “not fond of” I mean that not even the fact that Dee was the one feeding him all week has made Brian warm up in the slightest. While I still think that it’s a cat thing and they’ll both get over it, Dar is a bit more cautious (can’t blame him entirely there are scratches in places…) and refuses to be here alone._
> 
> _And that would be why there’s a knock on the door now. Leave me some_ [ _asks_ ](http://christophercharming.tumblr.com/ask) _while I comfort my boyfriend?_

"Are you… why does this have my name?"

Darren sighs and takes a deep breath before he even looks in Chris' direction.

"It's… a role-play account," he mutters.

"You," Chris' eyes widen, then dart back to the screen, "You role-play on tumblr as… me?"

Darren nods and starts wondering where the spare blankets are because he's pretty sure he will be sharing the couch with Brian, or more likely will be relegated to it alone while Brian replaces him in the bedroom.

"You go on tumblr and pretend to be me," Chris says with a deadpan voice, "with…"

"I don't know who that is beyond their tumblr," Darren offers because Chris seems to wait for an explanation.

"With someone who's obviously a fan. You…"

There's a pause and Darren is about to get up to grab a spare pillow so he can start sulking and cursing himself for leaving the phone around with the app open, when Chris steps closer.

"You think you know me so well," Chris puts the phone down and pulls Darren off his chair until they're standing face to face, "that you can go online and pretend to _be_ me."

"Well, it's not entirely… it's an AU," Darren stutters through the words as Chris leans closer.

"It's a what?"

"Alternate Universe. It's a different world, so I can take some artistic license, and…"

"We'll discuss just _how_ alternate we're talking," Chris whispers and his lips are close to Darren's ear, "But first, I have an idea for a challenge."

"And that would be?"

With the spark in Chris' eyes as he pulls away a little, Darren is suddenly very intrigued about this idea.

"Since you seem to know _me_ this well, how about I see just how well I can pretend to be you?"

"Now?" Darren's eyes widen in surprise.

"No," Chris shakes his head with a laugh, "No, I mean, we both get accounts as each other and see just how far we can go with _role play_ there. Since we both have tumblrs we don't use, we'll see how well we can fool people into believing it's us - as each other."

Darren's eyes light up as he laughs, "Public, Chris?"

The reply is a nod and a smile, "worst comes to worst, we'll put up a disclaimer that it's not us. Best case, if you can really pull off being me, we'll eventually swap back and save ourselves going public with a tedious amount of interviews."

"Game on, Colfer."


End file.
